


hot as a fever, rattling bones

by thesaddestboner



Series: bang ’em up bruiser queen [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Detroit Red Wings, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Literally Zero Plot, Not!Fic, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nik ducks down and kisses the stupid smile off his face.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot as a fever, rattling bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/gifts).



> This thing includes the single most horrific line I've ever written—in my humble opinion—and this is coming from someone who's written octopus porn. And Sean Avery porn.
> 
> This is a discarded section from a 96% finished 20K+ fic that I'm never posting. 
> 
> Hastily picked title from "Sex Is On Fire," by Kings of Leon. 
> 
> I feel like I've pretty much said all I want to say in this 'verse, but you never know.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Stuie follows Nik up to her room after the game. He keeps hold of her hand the entire time, fingers wrapped loosely around hers. If any of their teammates notice, no one says a thing.

Occasionally, Stuie gets a little too close to her, steps on the backs of her shoes. Nik just tightens her hand on his and he laughs, a quiet musical sound.

“It’s good to hear you laugh,” Nik says, pausing in front of her suite and getting out her keycard. “I missed it.” 

When Nik swipes the card and unlocks the door to her room, she’s almost surprised that Zäta’s superhuman sense of hearing doesn’t kick in and bring her out of her room to tease and interrogate them.

Stuie brackets his hands on Nik’s hips and pushes her through the door. “I’ve got stuff to laugh about now, I guess,” he says.

“Are you laughing at me?” Nik shuts the door behind them.

Stuie bows his head and worries at the collar of her shirt with his fingers, working at the top button. He slides his finger through a gap between the tiny buttons. “Laughing with you,” he says, popping the first button and then moving on to the next one.

“You’re ruining my shirt,” Nik says.

“I’ll get you a new one.” Stuie pops another button off.

“Now, now. I’m no kept woman,” Nik says, bracing her hands on his shoulders and standing up on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the nose. “I can pay for myself.”

Stuie scrunches up his face as he pushes her shirt off her shoulders and lets it drop right there on the floor. “I’m the one ruining the shirt.” Stuie bends down and kisses her bare shoulder.

Nik tugs at the waistband of his jeans, opening his fly and letting him work his pants down his hips on his own. Stuie pulls his shirt off and tosses it aside, and Nik lets herself admire the clean, smooth lines of his body. There’s a small, fading bruise on his side, above the waistband of his boxer-briefs that Nik reaches out and strokes with her fingertip. Stuie shivers against her.

He pulls her in and kisses her, long and slow, wrapping his hands around her hips. His fingers dig in, though not hard enough to hurt. Nik doesn’t think she’d mind if he left bruises on her, anyway. She almost wishes he would.

Stuie thrusts his tongue into her mouth, moving a hand to cup the back of her neck. Nik walks Stuie back toward the bed, hands on his waist, until the backs of his legs hit the edge of the mattress and he falls on it, pulling her down with him.

Nik straddles his waist and looks down at him. Stuie breaks into a slow grin, lips parting wetly, as he strokes his fingers over the inside of her elbow. 

“You’re beautiful.” He sounds like his heart is up in his throat.

“Don’t get all sentimental on me now.” Nik backhands him gently across the chest.

Stuie grins up at her, unabashedly. “I think you like when I get sentimental.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Nik says, though she’s smiling anyway.

“See?” Stuie locks his hands at the small of her back and wriggles a little underneath her.

Nik ducks down and kisses the stupid smile off his face. 

She reaches up to slip the straps of her bra down her shoulders and Stuie lets go long enough to help her out of it. After the two of them strip off the last articles of their clothing, Stuie barrel rolls off the bed and runs into the bathroom to take a piss. Nik gets a condom out of Stuie’s wallet and drops it on the nightstand, waiting while he finishes up in the bathroom.

Once he’s done, Stuie cannonballs into bed next to Nik, getting his damp, cool hands all over her bare skin.

“Your hands are cold,” Nik complains, reaching down and flicking him between his eyebrows.

Stuie looks up at her, hands wrapped around the curve of her calf. “Warm them up, then.”

“I think warming me up should be your job,” Nik teases.

Stuie crawls up the length of her body and settles next to her, grinning goofily at her. “Yeah, yeah. Fine, you win this round.” 

He lets his hands wander over her bare skin, mapping out places on her body with his fingertips and fingernails, and even his tongue and teeth. Nik curls a hand in his hair, pulling him closer as he licks a trail down to her navel, then lower. Stuie grips her by the thighs and parts her legs, burying his face in her cunt, licking and biting and sucking at her until she’s almost obscenely wet. 

Stuie finally pulls away and wipes modestly at his mouth, and Nik won’t lie to herself. It’s kind of hot to see Stuie like this, lips and chin glistening with her juices. 

“It’s your turn now,” Nik says, breathlessly, tugging on Stuie’s hand.

“My turn?” Stuie wipes his thumb across his lips.

“Yes. Now shut up.” Nik pushes him back against the mattress and crawls over him to kiss him, her taste still thick and musky on his tongue. 

Stuie rolls his hips against hers, rubbing the hard length of his cock between the lips of her cunt. Nik grinds back against him, gripping him by the shoulders, pressing her forehead against his. Stuie gasps into her hair, fingers locking around her waist.

“Fuck, Nik.” He tilts his head back and closes his eyes.

Nik slides away from him and he lets out a soft, thready sigh. She makes her way down the length of his torso, and reaches down to stroke her fingers teasingly over his cock. Stuie sighs softly and arches his hips toward her touch, impatiently. Nik laughs and teases him with a few light strokes before reaching down to cup his balls, to rub and massage them. Nik lowers her head and licks down the length of his cock, tracing the tip of her tongue over the veins.

Stuie grips at the mattress, fingers scrabbling for purchase. It’s not enough. Nik can tell from the arch of Stuie’s back and the greedy noises that he makes at the back of his throat. The frantic, desperate little thrusts of his hips toward her mouth make her smile. 

Nik decides to be kind to him and sucks the head of his cock into her mouth, running the tip of her tongue against his slit. She wraps her hands around what she doesn’t get into her mouth and strokes, as she takes his cock deeper. 

She’s never quite figured out the art of deep throating, and it’s never been something Stuie’s asked her for, so she usually doesn’t try. He doesn’t seem to mind her like this, her mouth on his cock and her hands stroking, teasing and manipulating him toward orgasm.

Nik scratches her fingernails lightly down the underside of his cock to his balls, massaging and squeezing them, playing with the taut skin there. Stuie jerks his hips, bumping the head of his cock against the roof of her mouth. Nik chokes a little, feels spit dribble down the corner of her mouth, and when she gets a look at Stuie, he has a foggy, vaguely guilty look on his face.

Nik pops off his cock long enough to wipe her mouth on the bedsheet before sucking him back between her lips, making sure it’s extra obscene and wet and slurpy.

Stuie sighs deeply and bucks his hips a bit. Nik experiments with grips and angles, a little bit of teeth and tongue and fingernails, until Stuie turns into putty in her hands. 

Just, Nik thinks, as his body starts to bend and bow, muscles tightening in anticipation, she pulls back, letting his cock slip free of her mouth. Stuie forces his eyes open, forces himself to focus on her.

“What?” he asks, barely more than a weak, thready whisper.

“Will you fuck me?” Nik strokes a hand slowly, teasingly up his shaft.

“God, Nik.” Stuie holds out his hands for her, fingers opening and closing impatiently for her.

Nik crawls over him, settling on his waist. She feels his cock nudge against her ass and she wriggles back against it. “You think you’ll be able to last more than a minute?” Nik teases him.

“I’ll close my eyes and think of Babs.” Stuie slides his hands to her hips and squeezes.

“Condom?” Nik asks, though if Stuie seems willing to fuck her without one, she’s all for it.

“Wallet. Pants. Floor?” Stuie grunts and waves his hand in the direction he tossed his blue jeans.

Nik spots the condom wrapper she dropped on the nightstand and grabs it, ripping it open. “Nah. I come prepared.” She tosses the wrapper aside and rolls it down the length of his cock, smoothing out the wrinkles and air bubbles. It’s lubricated, so she doesn’t have to bother rooting for the little bottle of Astroglide that she knows for a fact Stuie keeps buried in his luggage _just in case_.

After the condom is on, Nik wraps her hand around Stuie’s cock and sinks down slowly on it. Stuie’s stomach muscles twitch and jump, but he doesn’t make any move to fuck her; Nik thinks he’s trying to hold himself very still, let her set the pace.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
